


Where did I go wrong? Where did we go wrong?

by WannaFreeBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaFreeBee/pseuds/WannaFreeBee
Summary: The sky was as gloomy as ever today on earth. Keith had been working late, Lance had stayed home sick. After a very tiring day at Keith's job he comes home to a very sickening surprise. Realizing how cruel the world has been to him, all his life.





	Where did I go wrong? Where did we go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge warning, do NOT read this if currently having anxiety, depression, suicidal thoughts, or are mentally unstable. Its highly recommend, I am not going to be the cause of any issues gone wrong such as (self harm, suicides, deaths, and any sort of attacks..)  
> Thank you
> 
> Bee.

   The day had been as normal as ever, just gloomy and bland. Everybody going where they have to go, traffic was quietly moving along. Then there was Keith, he had just been heading out to come home. It was very rough at work, his boss had been giving him a hard time this evening about how late and early he comes. It didn't matter to Keith at all, its nothing new after all. Keith and Lance couldn't afford a car at the moment, owing people lots of money. Life only seemed to be getting harder by each day, but that wasn't enough to keep the couple down. Keith had looked rather depressed when walking home, all he wanted was to be caught in the embrace of his lover, to hold him and hear his voice. Five minuets pass, the male started to think about the good days, if there even were any at this point. Good days rarely came, the suffering never ended. From lost pets, to family deaths, it never ends. Keith finally made it to the entrance of the tiny apartment, it was a small path way that led to some stairs. With little effort, the tired boy walked up the cracked stairs.  _'at least its in a good part of the area and not some untrustworthy place...'_  

   He thought to himself, giving a brisk sigh. Keith attempted to open the door... Its locked.. "That's strange.." Keith mumbled out loud, crouching down to lift up the mat beneath the door. There lied a dark purple, and rusty key then sat back up. He unlocked the door and let out a few loving words, "Babe, I'm home!" A small smile placed on his face, taking off his shoes Keith frowned at the boy who didn't respond. Slowly walking over towards their room, it was locked too. "Hon..? Why is the door locked?" Keith gave a slight knock at the door, whilst trying to open the door gently. The boy gave out another sigh, giving careless steps over to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet on the right side from the microwave. Moving his hand around a bit to find another purple key. Once found, Keith grabbed it and walked back over to the door. Inhaling and exhaling briefly, he gently pushed the door open. "heh.. you must be really sick to lock the door on m-" Before he could even finish the sentence, he went dead silent. No tears, no cries, just pain and the sound of a lifeless body hanging from the ceiling fan. Small creaks and sways of the thick rope could be heard through out the small room. The tan boys body was now pale and not moving, his back facing Keith. His entire body trembling. With out thinking nor hesitation he ran over to the broken desk, grabbing a box cutter and dashing to Lance, who was still swaying back and forth. This showed that he had recently committed this act.

   Keith began violently cutting at the rope, it soon snapped, and in time he dropped the cutter and caught Lance in his arms. Walking over to put Lance on their bed, Keith was sobbing outrageously loud, snot and tears on his face as his light skin cheeks flushed with a sick red. He couldn't tell if he should scream or throw up. The boy untied the very thick noose and inspected Lances body. He was very pale, his eyes half way shut. His once ocean eyes turned into a dull greyish blue, lips are slightly parted, and neck was bruised and swollen red from the rope scratching on it. Then the most strange observation, there had been blood on Lances hands. The more Keith looked the more cries and screams came from his mouth, he became sick, and light headed, a cloud blurring his vision. "What the fuck!  **WHAT THE FUCK!! LANCE!!** " This isn't happening, THIS ISNT HAPPENING!! Keith started screaming very loud, hiccing and sobbing. Keith couldn't see anything from crying so hard. "NO  **NO!! YOU PROMISED ME LANCE, YOU PROMISED** " He yelled at the corpse, burying his own face into the others chest. It wasn't too long ago that Lance was very depressed and had to go to a mental institution. After that they had made a promise, that Lance would never leave him that way. _''_ _signs, signs, please give me a sign"_ Keith said in his mind, looking for signs that he could've seen to see that Lance was going to this. Not even a note, not one single thing. Finally after a thirty second search he found a calendar with all of the dates scratched out. It was in blue marker, and a simple smiley face written on top with black ink.

   There sat Keith, silently sobbing after having his fit. Holding the calendar with scribbles all over it. "Please....No.." He whined out, crawling towards the bed Lance rested on, softly cupping Lances face and moving it to look at him. He was still oh so beautiful, even when dead. The boy was slowly breaking down, everything was getting hotter, why was it getting so hot. He stared hyperventilating, the walls closing in, a faint voice in the distance was screaming his name. Whats happening?? "it hurts.. **It hurts.. LANCE IT HURTS!! EVERYTHING HURTS!!** " Keith clutched his chest, crying once more before he blacked out, fainting and falling to the floor. 

...

...

The raven haired boy sat up, he was in the same room, except Lance was sitting write there with him, holding his hand. "Keith! Hey! Its okay, your were screaming and woke me up!! Are you okay?? You gave me a heart attack, whats wrong?!" Keith was speechless, just starring wide eyed at Lance, his face was wet from sweat and tears. His little heart beating as fast as it could, You could practically see it in his chest "Keith.. breath, its okay I'm right here, okay?" Lance spoke very soft, gentle, quiet words. It was about midnight, no where near mid day, and there was no rope hanging from the ceiling. Just his lover in bed with him. "You said it hurts- what hurts? Do i need to call the-" Lance was interrupted by a very tight hug from the others arms, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Lance only hugged him back, "Dont cry, you're okay" With out a word, Keith stood up and looked under the bed grabbing the calendar "K-Keith wait!" There it was.... The same calendar from his nightmare.. 

 


End file.
